Me lastimaron por última vez
by HearthVampire
Summary: Una erizo rosa se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras lloraba amargamente, no podía creer que tan ingenua fue al pensar que tan siquiera uno de ellos la quería de verdad. Pero no, ellos solo jugaron con su maltrecho corazón, ya no podía más con esta situación quería morirse, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, que su corazón eliminará esos sentimientos de dolor.


Una erizo rosa se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras lloraba amargamente, no podía creer que tan ingenua fue al pensar que tan siquiera uno de ellos la quería de verdad. Pero no, ellos solo jugaron con su maltrecho corazón, ya no podía más con esta situación quería morirse, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, que su corazón eliminará esos sentimientos de dolor. Que más podía hacer si Sonic the hedgehog y Shadow the hedgehog, se encargaron de destruirla por completo.

Primero fue Shadow, quien con palabras dulces y besos feroces la hicieron sentir amada y correspondida. El erizo negro fue rudo, feroz, violento pero sobretodo tierno con ella.

Luego fue Sonic, el erizo azul no le dijo ni una sola palabra, solo fueron besos dulces y cariñosos. Su primer amor fue muy dulce, tierno, cariñoso, comprensivo, con el fue una sensación distinta a la de Shadow, pero se sintió sumamente amada por el erizo azul.

Creyó ciegamente que ambos la amaban, pero esa misma tarde la venda calló de sus ojos haciéndola ver la realidad, buscaba con anhelo a Sonic y Shadow para hablar con ellos, pues desde hace una semana no le venía su periodo y compró una prueba casera para saber si estaba o no embarazada. Cuando se hizo la prueba se fijó bien que el resultado marcaba positivo, corriendo fue al hospital para hacerse una prueba de sangre a la cual después de una hora le dieron los resultados los cuales también marcaron positivo, estaba feliz y confundida. Feliz porque tendría una anhelada familia como siempre quiso, confundida porque no sabía bien de quien era hijo sí del erizo azul o el erizo negro.

Buscando por todas partes a los dos erizos para hablar con ellos, los encontró juntos, además de acompañados por Rouge, Knuckles, Silver y Blaze, sigilosamente se acercó donde estaban para sorprenderlos pero antes de que se moviera lo que escucho la destrozo por completo, Shadow y Sonic habían echo una apuesta con esos cuatro quienes creyó que eran sus amigos, les habían dado dos semanas para que se metieran con ella primero sería Shadow y después Sonic. Los otros cuatro no creyeron que Rose fuera tan estúpida para meterse con ellos sin pensarlo, sin más preámbulos ambos pidieron sus pagas a lo que cada uno les entregaron una esmeralda a cada uno.

Sin aguantar más Amy salió corriendo hacia su casa, al entrar cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar diciéndose que era una idiota por haber creído en ellos.

Regresando al tiempo actual, Amy ya había dejado de llorar pero aún sollozaba tristemente, no sabía que más podria hacer no sería capaz de lastimar a un ser inocente, el no tenía la culpa de sus estupideces ella se dejó engañar. No se creía capaz de soportar estar en ese lugar pues no tendría cara alguna para mostrar, tenía una idea pero no sabía que tan bien sería recibida ahora que se encontraba embarazada. Pero sería lo mejor para ella marcharse de ese lugar, haci que lentamente empezó a hacer sus maletas para irse.

Teniendo todo listo no sabía que más hacer, pero no sabía si alguien notará su ausencia, pero en su cama dejo sus pruebas de embarazo, no creía que fuera necesario tenerlas consigo misma pues una vez que ella fuera a casa sería lo primero que notaran en ella. Sin mirar atras, llorando con tristeza se fue de Station Square para no volver jamás.

Después de varios días, que pasaron a semanas y luego a meses, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver y Blazese empezaron a preocupar por no saber nada de Amy. Primero creyeron que ella estaba sumamente ocupada en su pastelería haci que fueron hacia allá pero lo que les impresionó fue que el lugar estaba completamente cerrado, se miraron los unos a los otros temiendo lo peor haci que en parejas fueron buscándola por todo Station Square. Tras pasar ocho horas buscando sin resultados creyeron que pudo haber sido secuestrada por Eggman haci que fueron a buscar, en medio de la pelea con Eggman y metal sonic, Cream le grito que " Liberará " a su amiga, a lo que confundido el respondió que él no la tenía oculta en su guarida, todos se quedaron sorprendidos si Eggman no la tenía donde estaba la erizo rosa.

Al borde de los nervios Sonic the hedgehog, empezó a correr en círculos desesperado por la desaparición de la Rose, Shadow recargado en una pared se empezó a impacientar no tenía idea de que hacer en esa situación. Asustados ya no sabían que más hacer, en eso derepente algo cayó cerca de ellos haciendo una gran nube de polvo, al disiparse un poco el polvo vieron una mancha rosa, a la que creyeron que era Amy pero en realidad era Rosy the rascal peleando con Scourge, antes de que empezarán a volver a pelear Sonic tacleo a Rosy, ya en el suelo la empezó a interrogar y amenazarla diciendo que soltará a Amy si es que la tenía. Rosy al oírlo empezó a reír histericamente entre su burla le dijo que si ella hubiera estado cerca de su contra parte ya estaría muerta una de las dos pues aunque no le creyeran ella no sería tan idiota como su querido Scourge y dejarla con vida, pues una de sus principales ideas era eliminar para siempre a su contraparte.

Ya asustados no sabían que más hacer, en eso Shadow empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Amy para ver si había alguna pista para saber dónde está siendo seguido por el azul, al tirar la puerta de una patada, Shadow subió al segundo piso llendo a la habitación de Rose, confundido se acercó lentamente hacia la cama allí noto un sobre, un palito de plástico y una nota, Sonic al verlo tan tenso igualmente se acercó y vio lo que le preocupaba a su compañero.

Sin más Sonic tomo la nota y empezó a leer:

Queridos Sonic y Shadow, no sé por cuánto tiempo no, notaron mi ausencia pero no me interesa. Les quiero decir que gracias al destino escuche como platicaron con Rouge, Knuckles, Silver y Blaze acerca de su dichosa apuesta que hicieron. Saben cuándo estuve con ambos creí tan ciegamente que me querían tan siquiera un poco a como yo les ame, si ame porque los amaba a los dos pero ustedes todos ustedes se encargaron de destruir todo de mi. Pero ya no me interesa más me eh ido para nunca más volver, pero no me voy sola alguien me acompaña un ser inocente al que cuidare yo sola.

Sin más que decir adiós para siempre.

Amy Rose.

Temblando asustado por lo que acababa de leer Sonic miro de re-ojo a su compañero de al lado que tenía entre sus manos el sobre y leía lo que decían esos papeles, no creyendo lo que veía el erizo negro empezó a llorar de impotencia se acercó a leer lo que decían esos papeles y lo que vio lo hizo llorar también.

Amy Rose:

Prueba de embarazo.

Resultado positivo.

Ella...ella estaba embarazada de uno de los dos y lo peor se había enterado de la apuesta, no sabían que hacer o qué decir. Cuando estaban con los otros hablando de eso habían sentido una presencia y dejaron de hacerlo un poco después, esa presencia era Amy que los oía, luego que los otros se fueran los dos se quedaron y hablaron acerca del tema sorprendentemente habían dicho que no sentirían nada por ella, pero fue todo lo contrario se enamoraron perdidamente y ahora ambos rivales en el amor pelearian hasta el cansancio para ver quien se quedaría con ella. Ahora ya nada tendría sentido para ellos la única a quien amaron, ahora los odiaba y se fue ella con un hijo, un hijo que no conocerían nunca.

No soportaron más estando en esa casa donde ella les demostró un sincero amor. Miraron a los otros pero ellos se fueron por caminos separados cada uno llevándose algo.

En la costa de mobilus, el erizo azul, grito con todas sus fuerzas queriendo arrancar su sufrir, cayendo en la tierra arrugó con su mano derecha la nota de Amy y miro destrosado la prueba casera que marcaba positivo. No solo perdió a la única a quien amo, sino que también perdió a su posible hijo.

En el bosque al norte de mobilus, Shadow de rodillas lloraba con amargura, porque...porque tenía que perder a una mujer que lo hizo sentir vivo de nuevo, porque tuvo que ser tan imbécil y jugar con los sentimientos de alguien tan especial, porque dijo que si a esa apuesta. Ahora por su estupidez perdió todo lo que le hizo sentir vivo, perdió para siempre a su amada y no solo a ella igualmente perdió a su primogénito y jamás lo conocería por ser tan idiota.

Que harían ahora, ya no querían vivir, querían la muerte por a ver lastimado tanto a una mujer muy especial para ellos, porque motivo vivirían ahora sí no tenían nada que los hiciera sentir necesitados, no tenían nada por lo que pudieran respirar, no tenían nada que hiciera que sus corazones volvieran a latir. Solo serían cascarones vacíos sin nada porque vivir.

Sin Amy Rose y sin su hijo, solo serían muertos vivientes que anhelan un perdon de su amada. Esperan que tan siquiera el destino sea benevolente con ellos y poder mirarla una vez más y conocer a su hijo. Pero el destino era muy maldito el les dió varias oportunidades para hacer las cosas bien y ya habían arruinado todo ya no les concedería ni una oportunidad más a ellos, ahora sufrirían en verdad por todos sus errores y Amy sería feliz ella con su hijo solo ambos sin duda alguna.

Una oportunidad, es lo que imploran una sola para remediar sus daños, pero no tendrán ninguna ya han hecho suficiente daño a quien no se lo merecía ya no podían arreglar nada por más que lo quisieran.

¿ O quién sabe nunca puede estar seguro de lo que pasará en un futuro próximo?


End file.
